Bink's Sake: The Song Uniting The Past & Present
by Mikihisa 'Thunderwolf' Uematsu
Summary: Set 2 years after the current story. My Interpretation on the fated meeting between Brook and Laboon in their promised cape.


Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece I also do not own the song "Bink's Sake"

"Refer to speech"

"_**Lyrics"**_

'_Thoughts'_

I had decided to write this fic after hearing the song "Bink's Sake"and thought of a story in which the crew made it through the grand line and back to the red line once again. This time Luffy has become the pirate king and Brook is about to meet Laboon 52 years (story takes place two years after the current story) after their promise.

Summary: This is my take on what will most likely be the fated meeting between Laboon and Brook.

_**Bink's Sake, The Song That Unites The Past & Present**_

Fifty-two years and he had not once given up hope. Despite what Crocus said, despite what others had said. He had never once doubted the Nakama he had made decades ago.

'_Laboon, we will definitely return here! Wait for us!'_

The giant whale opened his eyes and stared at the large mountain before him. Two years previously he had been so close to breaking their promise. Had it not been for the man in the Strawhat would he have had any reason to keep waiting patiently?

'_This is our promise that we will fight again! Until we come back don't go bashing your head against the wall and destroy the mark!'_

The man in the straw hat must've had some godly paint on him as he still felt the mark on him despite the promise between them being two years ago.

"Hey Laboon come down here, its time to hear about the world" Crocus said. The whale sank his body down to Crocu's height and listened to him read out the newspaper.

Crocus had read the paper out loud to him every time the man with the Straw hat made the front page. He didn't understand what Crocus meant by the term 'Pirate king' or the term one of his nakame was called 'The world's greatest swordsman' but…he did understand that their voyage must be close to finishing.

He had been eerily quiet since he read the news out to him but Crocus let him be. The former doctor stared at the scarred whale for a few minutes before he spoke up breaking the silence, "Hey, Laboon, you're excited aren't you?"

The whale stared at him and the old Nakama of Gold roger continued "the fight with the kid in the straw hat, you're happy you'll get to fight him again aren't you? He's gotten a lot stronger than before you know? He's currently the strongest man in the ocean" he said _'Just like Roger was' _he added in thought.

Laboon gave a cry as if saying,_'It doesn't matter! I've become strong too! We promised we'd fight again'_

Crocus laughed, "Then, I won't say anything else" with that the old man sat on his chair, opened his newspaper and continued to read.

Laboon turned to the red line and gave another cry. Despite knowing that his Nakama from years previously were now dead he still couldn't help but hope that at least one of them had survived their trip in the Grand line and were coming back to fulfill their promise.

Even to this day every time he closed his eyes he could still see and hear them. The pirate crew calling themselves the Rumbar pirates that had the ability to make even a crying child laugh. He could even recall the lyrics to the song their captain loved to hear.

_**Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho**_

Laboon's eyes widened. Crocus stopped reading his newspaper. Was his old age playing tricks on him?

_**Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho**_

The voice, the sound of the violin…no, he definelty wasn't hearing things.

_**Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho**_

Laboon turned to the red line slowly. His gigantic body shook with anticipation. He saw the new ship of the straw hat pirates The "Thousand Sunny" approaching him causing him to give a confused yet ecstatic noise.

_**Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho**_

Was his mind just recalling the song he loved so much from happiness or did he actually hear it?

"Laboon!" a voice cried out breaking him from his thoughts. The whale saw a man suddenly appear on the crow's nest and smile up at him.

The whale took one look at the man and gave out a bellow of happiness.

"Luffy!" Chopper's voice cried out to his captain "He's asking 'what kept you?'"

Luffy laughed and sat atop of the crows nest, "neh, neh, sorry I kept you waiting Laboon"

Laboon closed his eyes and gave a cry of happiness.

"He says he forgives you!" Chopper said.

"That's good to hear, but before we fight there's someone who wants to say hi…and apologize for making you wait for so long" Luffy said with a laugh.

Laboon felt his eyes widened. It wasn't his imagination!

-Thousand Sunny, lower deck-

"Brook, what's wrong?" Ussop asked, noticing the shaking skeleton in a far off corner of the ship.

"Ussop-kun, I'll admit that I'm rather nervous, will he even remember me? How will he react?" Brook asked, "It's been fifty two years…" he said staring at his skeletal hands which shook.

"Brook" Ussop placed a hand on his shoulder, "it's time that you kept your word"

The skeleton stared at him before he laughed, "Yohohoho, indeed it is" he said before he walked to the upper deck of the ship.

'I am not…scared to meet Laboon…but…I am…anxious…I am…happy…this is the moment I was waiting for, for such a long time' he thought. His mind taking him back to Laboon he remembered as a small whale.

'How long has it been? How many words have there been unshared between us for these last five decades?' he thought as tears welled up in his eyes sockets.

'With each step I take…I feel as if my heart will come out of my chest…even though I have no heart…YOHOHOHO! SKULL JOKE' he thought to himself.

His eyes widened seeing the massive whale that had been the size of a small boat fifty two years previously, "Laboon…is this really you? You've grown…" he pulled out his violin and began to play his music.

"Yohohohohoho, Laboon" he said. His voice cracking as he approached the whale while he played his melody.

The whale turned his gaze and lowered his massive body into the ocean until he was at eye level with the ship.

His eyes widened seeing an all too familiar suit, violin and an afro…but a skeleton?

"Yohohoho, I can understand your surprise Laboon" the skeleton said in an all too familiar voice, "but…don't you remember me? It's me…Brook"

The whale stared at the skeleton in disbelief before he noticed the afro.

'_**Neh, he likes you the most doesn't he Brook?'**__Captain Yorki asked._

'_**Yohohoho, of course, it's because Laboon loves music too'**_

"_**Nah, I think it's because your heads have the same shape'**____Yorki said, before him and the two men he was with laughed along with him._

_Laboon laughed at the joke knowing it was in good fun._

_Brook turned to them before he smiled, __**'Yohohoho, I see"**_

"Laboon?"

The whale stared at the skeleton before giving a cry.

"He's asking…'Is that really you?'…he's surprised at your appearance" Chopper said approaching Brook.

"Yohohoho, of course it's me Laboon" the skeleton reached a hand out and placed it on his head, "you've grown so much bigger for the past fifty two years, it's incredible and I've…lost a bit of weight, yohohohoho! SKULL JOKE!"

Laboon blinked before he laughed with him. Even though they were apart for fifty two years he still recalled Brook's sense of humor, voice and especially his afro.

"Laboon, there is something I must tell you" Brook said becoming serious.

The whale stared at the skeleton and listened, "within the three years that I sailed off with my crew, we were all killed…I am all that is left, however, before we all died…"

Laboon watched in shock as the skeleton opened his head and pulled a sound dial out of it.

"The song that the captain, you and everyone else loved more than anything, we recorded it in a once in a lifetime performance just for you"

The whale watched as he placed the shell on the railing between them and pressed the upper part of it. The sounds of a piano began to radiate from the shell followed by three violins and a chelo. Soon voices joined in and began the song uniting the past, present and future.

_**Bink's Sake By Echiro Oda**_

_**Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho**_

_**Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho**_

_**Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho**_

_**Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho**_

Laboon instantly felt himself back in the past were he was the size of a small boat. He could see himself staring at the Rumbar pirates as they performed their concert.

_**Binkusu no sake o, todoke ni yuku yo (Going to deliver Bink's Sake!)  
Umikaze kimakaze namimakase (Following the sea breeze!, Riding on the waves!)**_

Brook began to tremble and the tears leaked from his eye sockets. He soon fell to his knees and sobbed silently_ 'E-Everyone…'_ he thought recalling the Rumbar pirates.

_**Shio no mukou de, yuuhi mo sawagu (Far across the salty depths!, The merry evening sun!)  
Sora nya wa wo kaku, tori no uta (Painting circles in the sky! as the Birds Sing)**_

The straw hats gathered and watched the touching reunion. Zoro had his arms crossed over his scarred chest and held a small smile. Sanji smoked a cigar and grinned widely. Nami watched with a serene expression on her face and Nico Robin smiled tenderly.

_**Sayonara minato, Tsumugi no sato yo (Farewell to the harbour, To my old hometown)  
DON to icchou utao, funade no uta (Lets all sing out with a Don! As the ship sets sail)**_

Ussop, Chopper and Franky bawled in the background as the emotion and power of the scene before them was too much for them to keep in.

_**Kinpa-gimpa mo shibuki ni kaete (Waves of gold and silver dissolve to salty spray)  
Oretachya yuku zo, umi no kagiri (As we all set sail to The ends of the sea)**_

The strawhats watched as Laboon began to move around in the water as if dancing to the melody.

Brook placed his skeletal hands over his face and cried into them. Hearing the song his Nakama and him had sung within their final moments and seeing Laboon after fifty two years overwhelmed him with emotion.

_**Binkusu no sake o, todoke ni yuku yo (Going to deliver Bink's Sake!)  
Warera kaizoku, umi watteku (We are pirates Sailing through the Sea!)**_

'_Captain Yorki…everyone…' Brook thought 'I…have finally done it…he is hearing it…the song we all loved…at long last' he thought._

_**Nami wo makura ni, negura wa fune yo (The waves are our pillows The ship our roost)  
Ho ni hata ni ketateru wa dokuro (Flying the proud Skull On our flags and our sails)**_

'Oi Brook! What the heck are you getting all sad for?' a voice asked. Brook raised his gaze and his eyes would've widened if he had them anymore.

_**Arashi ga kita zo, senri no sora ni (Now comes a storm Through the far-off sky)  
Nami ga odoru yo, DORAMU narase (Now the waves are dancing Beat upon the drums)**_

'_C-C-Captain…Y-Yorki…'_ he thought.

The blonde haired captain of the Rumbar pirates grinned at him before tilting his hat in his direction 'Thank you Brook' he said with tears in his eyes before he disappeared.

_**Okubyoukaze ni fukakerya saigo (If you lose your nerve This breath could be your last)  
Asu no asahi ga nai ja nashi (But if you just hold on, The morning sun will rise)**_

_**Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho**_

_**Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho**_

_**Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho**_

_**Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho**_

"Neh, Neh, Brook, what's wrong?" Luffy asked as he approached him and placed comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Captain, thank you….thank you so very much" the skeleton said, tears flowing from his eye sockets still, "…This…this…THIS IS TRULY A WONDERFUL DAY TO BE ALIVE!" he yelled out in joy.

_**Binkusu no sake o, todoke ni yuku yo (Going to deliver Bink's Sake!)  
Kyou ka asu ka to yoi no yume (Today, and tomorrow, our dreams through the night!)  
Te wo furu kage ni, mou aenai yo (Waving our goodbyes, we'll never meet again!)  
Nani wo kuyokuyo, asu mo tsukuyo (But don't look so down; For at night the moon will rise!)**_

_**Binkusu no sake o, todoke ni yuku yo (Going to deliver Bink's Sake!)  
DON to icchou utao, unaba wo uta (Let's all sing it with a**____**Don! A song of the waves)  
Douse dare demo itsuka wa hone yo (Doesn't matter who you are, Someday you'll just be bones)  
Hatenashi, atenashi, waraibanashi (Never-Ending, Ever-wandering, Our funny Traveling tale!)**_

_**Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho**_

_**Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho**_

_**Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho**_

_**Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho**_

Laboon finished moving about as the final concert of the Rumbar pirates ended. Tears made their way to his eyes. He gave a loud bellow echoing through the area.

_**-Grandline: Thriller Bark-**_

In the cemetery of Thriller Bark stood a large decorated grave erected by Franky in memory of the rumber pirates years ago. A soft wind blew through the cemetery and for a moment the sounds of laughter, singing and music could've been heard.

-Fin-

I'm sorry if it seems lackluster in emotion compared to my other stories. It's pretty late and I'm about ¼ asleep as I finish this story. I hope you've all enjoyed it. =D


End file.
